Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp/Story
Cakerollkarol= i. Nightmare In endless darkness, a few people in white clothes walked towards me. I couldn’t clearly see their faces, but my instincts told me they weren’t friendly. “We’re here to treat you.” I didn’t believe them, nor did I want to give any answers. But I couldn’t move, and in the next second, my arm was torn off. Then, a pile of cold tubes and apparatus were inserted in. Fluorescent lights shone against white gloves, and the bright cold glare was so bright that my eyes ached. “Number 31… Number 31!” Big sis? It’s big sister’s voice! I opened my eyes, rejoicing. All around me were devices, embedded into my body. Big sister’s voice was just in front of me, she was calling for me. I struggled, before violent pain shot through me and everything began to warp. Big sister’s voice echoed, darkness roared as it swallowed me whole, and deep blood red spread… “Number 31, it’s time for your inspection routine.” The sound of electricity coursing through the room’s machinery did not cease, and it reminded me of the same nightmare. “Beep—“ The metal door opened, light slipped through the gap and entered, reflecting my left mechanical arm. “How do you feel today? Number 31.” The white coat outside the door repeated the same words, their face wearing a deceitful smile. I rose and left without saying a word, the other person didn’t seem to care for my answer. I laid on the metal bed, and the machine above my head extended out a meticulous claw. Another boring examination. I wondered what the point of all of this was. Every day, the examination results remained practically the same, but those people seemed to always want a whole page full of records. I stared at the pitch black ceiling. Suddenly, I couldn’t remember how long I’d been here. About one hour passed- why was today’s examination so troublesome? I couldn’t help but turn my head. Outside the enormous glass screen stood a group of people. There were more than usual, all wearing that white coat I hated so much. The machine above me retracted, and I prepared to get up, but my four limbs were suddenly locked in by extended cuffs. With no time to react, I found myself already being pushed into another room. It was a new laboratory, sophisticated instruments enveloping me on all sides. “Number 31’s 53rd final alteration experiment, begin confirmation process.” I couldn’t help but sneer. How much technology do humans need exactly to conceal their flaws and greed? However, the final experimentation was a success. Or rather, humans have finally created something that satisfied them. ii. Older Sister Boom– I easily destroyed the metal barrier on the training grounds. I tightened my mechanical left arm. Ever since that experiment concluded, I had adapted to my arm even better. But it wasn’t enough to diminish my hatred of humans. I proceeded to head back to my room, devoid of sunlight. I replaced the bandages around my right forearm, and revealed stripes of mottled scars. It made me think of big sister again. When I was summoned, the humans called me a serial number– Number 31. I was brought to a large room, and inside were lots of Food Souls like me. They circled around me, and their chattering annoyed me. I didn’t want to acknowledge them, and only in room’s corners did I feel a bit more comfortable. And so, when the other Food Souls were playing together, I would always avoid them. Instead, I would go looking for an isolated, quiet place. Until one day, a white figure appeared in my vision. “Who are you… Why are you following me?” “Ah… I-I’ve been found out… I-I didn’t mean to!” “What do you want?” “I’m Number 2, I-I’m here to keep you company.” “No need.” “B-But you’re always by yourself… it’ll get lonely…” “…No it won’t.” “You and I, let’s be friends! You can- You can call me big sister!” “……” “B-Because I’m Number 2. I w-was the earliest to be summoned. Everyone calls me big sis.” “From now on, let’s play together!” “……” Big sister, huh…? I silently said. Ever since then, big sis would always be by my side. She was like a little angel, and it was because of her that I first felt warmth. “We carry the mission of saving humanity.” “W-We have to live together with humans, we have to help humans. S-So that’s why we must accept experiments.” Big sister always said this, and at the time, I believed her. Over time, the Food Souls in the room would become injured, or disappear one by one. The amount of Food Souls who stepped out of the room’s door grew and grew, and the ones who returned became less and less. “Perhaps e-everyone is out on an adventure already. Let’s wait for them to return together! F-for humans, getting hurt is definitely worth it!” Big sister reassured me from at my side. “Number 31’s first contract implant experiment was a failure.” I got injured because of that. When I was returned to the room, big sister was about to be brought out. “Big sis…? Where are you going…?” “D-Don’t worry! I-I have to go help humans too!” Many days passed, and I had already healed, but big sister hasn’t returned. I grabbed a white coat. “You said Experiment Number 2? Her mission is completed, currently preparing to be destroyed.” “……” I launched open the door and rushed inside. The indistinguishable passageways quickly disoriented me and soon, I didn’t know where I was going. Soon, the humans caught up. “Hurry! Number 31 is over there!” “Report! Experiment Number 31 is showing signs of losing control, prepare for emergency protocol!” “Big sister, where is she?” The white coat from before quickly replied, “She’s already been destroyed! W-What are you doing?” The revelation that big sister has been destroyed instantly shattered me, and an uncontrollable power rose from my hands. What right… What right do humans have to…! “Then all of you— can perish—together—“ “Aaaa—“ iii. Big Brother “Experiment Number 31’s Soul Power has been extracted, please provide further instruction.” “Roger. Take Number 31 into that room then, and prepare to conduct the amputation experiment.” My body ached all over, and it felt like both my arms were torn off raw. I lay paralyzed on the bed, and looked at one of my arms, bloodied with scars. Then, I looked at my other arm, severed off. I laughed at the me of the past. Humans, I truly hate them. After that, for a long time, I was imprisoned in that room. Aside from a few of those white coats, no other humans or Food Souls entered. I got the silence I always wanted, but it was the kind I hated. Which is why I decided to break out of my captivity. I wanted to escape before I’m forced into a contract. And so, I began searching for the right course and opportunity. However, unexpected things will always happen in any situation. For example—My older brother. That day, a red, storm-like figure effortlessly razed the laboratory that locked me up for so long. I stood on the side, listening to the sound of panicked humans. “It’s the escaped weapon—‘Boston Lobster’! Why is he here!?” “His power has grown! Order all experimental bodies to engage in attack!” His expression slightly changed at the word ‘experimental bodies’. “You all want to become the humans’ experiments? You still choose to obey their commands?” The Food Souls looked at each other, unsure of what to do. But the contracts prevented them from not attacking. “…I only want to destroy the laboratories, I don’t want to hurt any of you.” The Food Souls charged forth, one after another. “I see how it is. Then I can’t do anything about you lot!” I saw the fury in his eyes, and the power that erupted from his hands. “Heh, why aren’t you joining them?” He stood on the tall pile of wreckage, asking me. “I… I’m not like them.” “You… You don’t have a contract?” “My left hand…” “It’s fine.” “You’re free now.” That’s right, I’m finally free. But for a moment, I didn’t know where to go. Big sister wasn’t here anymore. “Ah? What are you doing, following me?” When he opened his mouth, I snapped out of it. I unconsciously stepped towards him. “I…” I didn’t know why either. Maybe it was because Boston Lobster saved me, maybe it was admiration towards his powers, or maybe it’s both. “What’s your name?” “I’m Number 31…” “I don’t care about serial numbers, I’m asking for your original name.” There was an edge of impatience in his words. Original… name…? “Salt and Pepper Mantis Shrimp…” I blurted, and only then did I realize the original meaning of my birth. As a Food Soul, not an experiment serial number. “Let’s go, there’s this guy called Green Curry in the front.” iv. Attack It was with big brother that I found out how a Food Soul’s power could be used to the extreme. There was no doubt that big brother was a born king. Big brother was not ungenerous towards me- he taught me many combat techniques and how to use my power, and even gave me a place to stay. Big Brother is worthy of respect and worship. When I accidentally called Boston Lobster ‘big brother’, he didn’t object. I didn’t know when it began, but I already regarded him as my brother. At the time that daunting opponent appeared, we were tracking down a clue outside of a Gloriville city. He wore a heavy cape, revealing a long white beard. “Careful.” Green Curry reminded us. “Who are you?” Big brother was clearly unafraid. “Boston Lobster, Salt and Pepper Mantis Shrimp. You should not have escaped without permission and destroyed the lab. I’m here to bring you two back.” “Haha! So you’re another one of those folks from the lab. Well then, haven’t been fried enough, huh?” When big brother finished, he dashed ahead. The old man only shook his head. Powerful blasts struck us and we jumped away at top speed. The old man was calm and collected, but his attacks became more aggressive. We couldn’t dodge in time, and we were hit, one after another. Big brother came bolting from the side when he saw that I was about to be struck, and blocked the imminent attack in my place. “Big brother!” “Cough, I’m fine… You guys run!” The old man saw that big brother had fallen, and concentrated his firepower before sending it towards him. Big brother struggled to stand back up, and to our surprise, he was able to fight him again. “Green Curry, take Mantis Shrimp and go!” “Big brother!” I wanted to help him, but the powerful attacks rendered me unable to fight. “Mantis Shrimp, listen to honorable brother! This man is not as simple as he appears!” Green Curry then lifted me up. “Go!” Big brother yelled from afar. Enduring the sharp pain, we did our best to use the remnants of our strength to escape. At that moment, I only felt self-hatred for my pathetic strength, unable to help and protect big brother. It was only afterwards that I realized there was a tracker in my prosthetic, revealing our whereabouts. “This is all my fault… I did this to brother…” “You didn’t do anything wrong, it was the fault of those at the laboratory.” Green Curry said to me. I raised a hand, intent on smashing it. “Don’t move, I can help you remove the tracking device. It’s still useful to you.” “This mask is for you. It’ll aid you in moving around in the future.” “Worry not. Honorable brother, he… definitely won’t perish just like that.” “Safe journeys. If anything happens, just contact me.” “Thank you…” I decided I’ll find big brother’s whereabouts, even if that means traversing all of Tierra. v. Salt and Pepper Mantis Shrimp Imperial Calendar 44, the Academy made an announcement to the outside world: after the successful application of Contract technology, a series of experiments are being steadily carried out. One of them is the Fallen Angel weapon alteration experiment, aimed at elevating the functions of a Fallen Angel weapon and stabilizing the weapon’s Soul Power… Imperial Calendar 47, the Academy claims that the laboratories have been heavily damaged by inadvertent disasters. The relevant personnel are preparing to transfer work on the experimental bodies and data, and the new laboratories are estimated to be rebuilt after one year. At the same time, the escaped Fallen Angel weapon Lobster has been added into the high alert list by the Academy… Imperial Calendar 48, a giant wave of Soul Power activity was detected outside a small Gloriville city, speculated to be Fallen Angel activities. By the time people arrived, only traces of a fight remained, along with some strange wreckage left behind. In the same year, the Academy announced that Lobster has been removed from the high alert list, and the new laboratories have successfully entered the reconstruction phase… Imperial Calendar 56, the Academy officially names Fallen Angel weapons as Souls, and establish a management organization, the Guild. “What are you still looking at? It’s time to go.” Behind Salt and Pepper Mantis Shrimp came Boston Lobster’s urging voice. Salt and Pepper Mantis Shrimp put down the newspaper in his hands and walked towards him. Sunlight passed through muddy glass as it illuminated the inside. The room was choked with dust that shimmered in the broken light. Boston Lobster brought out a necklace with silver metal plate. “This is…?” “Think of it as a little gift for our next reunion.” “Thank you, big brother…” The two of them walked out of the obsolete archive building. Boston Lobster slowly turned his head around. “The next mission will soon begin.” |-|Revelery= Nightmare There was endless darkness. Several people in white clothes came towards me. I couldn't see their faces clearly, but my intuition told me they weren't kind. "We are here to treat you." I didn't believe it nor did I want to answer to anything, but I couldn't move. The next second, my arm was torn. Then, a pile of cold pipes and instruments were stuffed in. The fluorescent lamp reflected the white gloves, and the cold, white light made my eyes hurt. "Thirty-one...Thirty-one!" Big sister? It's the voice of my sister! I opened my eyes with joy, and the instruments were inserted into my body on all sides. My sister's voice is in front of me. She's calling me. I struggled, the intense pain came, and everything began to distort. My sister's voice is still echoing, the dark roar engulfs me, and the strong blood is spreading... "No. 31, it's time for routine inspection." The electronic sound of the machine in the room keeps repeating, reminding me of the same nightmare.　　 Squeak--'' The metal door opened and light came in through the gap, reflecting on my left arm. "How do you feel today? No. 31." The person in a white coat outside the door was repeating the same words again, and there was still a false smile on his face. I got up and walked out without saying a word. The other person didn't seem to care about my answer. I lay on a metal bed, with the machine overhead stretching out its fine claws and tedious examinations. I don't know what is the meaning of this. Every day the results are almost the same, but those people always keep a page full of records. I looked at the dark ceiling and couldn't remember how long I had been here. About an hour passed, why is today's inspection particularly cumbersome? I turned my head impatiently. There are more people standing outside the huge glass screen than usual, all wearing white coats that I hate. I was about to get up when the overhead machine was pulled down, but I was locked by a sudden extension lock, and before I could respond, I was pushed into another room. It was a new laboratory with sophisticated instruments on all sides. "No. 31, 053th final modification experiment, began to confirm." I can't help sneering at how much technology humans need to use to cover up their own defects and greed. However, the final experiment was successful. Or, humans have finally created something that will satisfy them. Sister ''Bang--'' The metal barrier on the drill field was easily shattered by me. I tightened my left arm, and since the experiment was completed, I've been getting better and better with it. But this is not enough to dilute my dislike of human beings. Going back to the dark room, I wrapped a new bandage around my right arm, exposing a mottled scar that reminded me of my sister. When I was summoned, the humans gave me a number, No. 31. I was taken to a big room where there were many other Food Souls like me. They came around, and the sound of chirping voices bored me. I didn't want to take care of them. Only the corner could make me feel more comfortable. So, when those Food Souls play together, I always stay away from them and find a quiet place by myself. Until a certain day, a white figure appeared in my field of vision. "Who are you...Why do you want to follow me?" "Ah...Was, was I found? I, I didn't mean it!" "What are you going to do?" "I'm No. 2. I'm here to accompany you." "No." "But, but, you are always alone...you'll be lonely... " "...Not at all." "I'll make friends with you. You can call me sister!" "..." "Because, because I am No. 2, yes, the first, summoned, everyone, calls me sister. " "In the future, let's play together!" "..." Sister...my heart was silent. Since then, my sister has been with me. She is like a little angel. For the first time, I have a warm feeling. "We have a mission to save humanity." "I, we want to live with human beings, to help human beings, so we have to accept experiments." My sister always said that, and I believed it at that time. Later, the Food Souls in the room were injured or disappeared one by one. There were more and more Food Souls stepping out of the door of the room, but fewer and fewer were coming back. "Maybe, everyone is going out for an adventure. Let's wait for them to come back! For the sake of humanity, the wounds must be worth it!" My sister comforted me. "The first summoning contract experiment failed on No. 31." I was injured, and when I was taken back to my room, my sister was taken out. "Sister...? Where are you going...?" "Don't worry, I, I am going to help humanity!" Many days later, I had recovered, but my sister didn't come back. I grabbed a white coat. "You said experiment No. 2? Her mission has been completed and she is preparing to be destroyed." "..." I burst through the door of the room and rushed out. The almost identical passageway made me lose my way. Humans will soon catch up. "Hurry up! Thirty-one is over there!" "Report! Experiment No. 31 appears to have out of control symptoms, ready to take emergency measures!" "Sister, where is she?" "She has been destroyed! What are you doing? said the person in a white coat just now. The message that my sister had been destroyed corroded me instantly, and a force came out of my arms uncontrollably. Why... What is humanity...! "Then you -- together -- destroy it." "Ahhhh!" Brother "The physical and mental strength of experiment No. 31 has been drawn out and instructions are requested. " "Received. Take No. 31 to the room and prepare for the amputation test.'' I felt pain all over my body and my arms felt they were torn alive. Paralyzed in bed, I looked at the bloody scars on one side and the arms on the other, laughing at myself. 　　Humans, I hate. For a long time afterwards, I was imprisoned in this room. Except for those few in white coats, no one else came with Food Souls. I got the quietness I always wanted, but this silence made me sick. So, I decided to break this imprisonment. I'm going to run away. Before I am summoned in a contract. So I started looking for the right route and timing, however, everything will always happen. For example, my brother. That day, the red figure, like a storm, easily destroyed the laboratory that had trapped me for so long. I stood by and heard the sound of human panic. "It was the weapon that escaped before, 'Boston Lobster''! How did he show up again?!" "His strength has increased! Command all experimental subjects to attack!" When he heard the 'experimental subject', his expression was slightly moved. "You will be willing to be human's experimental subjects? And obey their orders?" The Food Souls faced each other, but the role of the contract made them have to do it. "...I just want to destroy the lab, I don't want to hurt you." The Food Souls rushed up. "If that's the case, then I won't care for you!" I saw the anger in his eyes and the explosive power in his hands. "Oh, why didn't you go with them?" He stood on the high ruins and asked me. "I...not the same as them." "You...there's no contract?" "Your left hand..." "It's okay." "You are free now." Yeah, I'm free at last, but I didn't know where to go for a while, and my sister was gone. "Well? Why are you following me?'' When he spoke, I responded and unconsciously moved towards him. "I..." I don't know either, maybe because he rescued me, or perhaps because of his strength. Maybe it's both. ''What's your name?" "I'm No. 31... " "I'm not interested in knowing these numbers. I asked for your original name. " He said a little impatiently. Original...name...? "Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp..." Subconsciously blurting out, I realized the meaning of my birth. It's as a Food Soul, not a numbered experiment. "Come on, there's another guy named Green Curry ahead." Attack Only with my brother did I know that the power of a Food Soul could be used to such an extreme extent. There is no doubt that my brother is a natural king. My brother was not stingy with me. He taught me a lot of skills in using strength and fighting, and gave me a place to live. My brother deserves respect and worship. When I inadvertently shouted out my brother, he didn't object. And I don't know when I started to think of him as my brother. When that powerful man appeared, we were chasing clues outside Gloriville. He wore a heavy cloak, revealing a white beard. "Be careful." Green Curry reminded us. "Who are you?" My brother was obviously not afraid. "Boston Lobster, Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp, you shouldn't have escaped and destroyed the laboratory. I've come to take you away." "Ha ha! It turned out to be a lab person. Why, you haven't been blown up yet?" When my brother finished speaking, he rushed up. The old man only shook his head, and a powerful force struck, and we quickly jumped away. The old man remained silent, but the offensive was even fiercer. We couldn't dodge and were hit one after another. Seeing that I was going to be knocked down, my brother rushed over and blocked the blow for me. "Brother!" "Cough, I'm fine... You guys run away!" When the old man saw my brother fall, he concentrated his fire on him. My brother struggled to stand up and fought with him again. "Green Curry, you take Pipi first!" "Brother!" I want to help him, but the strength was too strong for me to resist. "Pipi Shrimp, listen to your Big Brother! This man is not easy!" Green Curry lifted me up. "Go!" My brother shouted in the distance. We endured the pain and tried our best to escape. At that moment, I only hated that my strength was too small to help and protect my brother. Later, I realized that it was the locator installed in my prosthetic limb that exposed our whereabouts. "It's all my fault... I hurt my brother..." "You're right. The person from the lab is wrong." Green Curry said to me. I raised my hand and tried to smash it. "Don't move, I can help you get rid of the locator inside. This is still useful to you." "Also, this mask is for you. Your actions will be much more convenient in the future." "Don't worry, my older brother, he...it won't end like this." "Be careful on your way. Contact me if you have any problems." "Thank you..." I decided to find my brother's whereabouts, even if I travel all over Tierra. Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp In the 44th year of the calendar, the Magic Academy announced that after the successful application of the "contract" technology, a series of experimental subjects are being carried out steadily, among which the transformation experiment of the sacred weapons will further enhance the physical function and stabilize the spiritual power... In the 47th year of the calendar, the Magic Academy said that the laboratory had been severely damaged by an accident. The relevant personnel were preparing for the laboratory and data transfer. The new laboratory was expected to be rebuilt in a year. At the same time, the once-fighting squadron weapon "Boston Lobster", was listed as a dangerous alert list by the Magic Academy... In the 48th year of the calendar, a large spiritual fluctuation was detected outside a small town in Gloriville, suspected of sacred activities. When people arrived, they only saw traces of fighting left on the scene, as well as some strange remains. In the same year, the Magic Academy announced that the "Boston Lobster" was removed from the alert list, and the new laboratory successfully entered the reconstruction stage... In the 56th year of the King's calendar, the Magic Academy officially named the Fallen Angel weapon as "Food Soul" and established a management organization. "What are you still looking at? It's time to go." Behind him came the urging voice of Boston Lobster, and the Pipi Shrimp put down the newspaper in his hand and walked towards him. Sunlight was reflected through the muddy glass, and the dust in the room was shining in the air. Boston Lobster took out a pendant with a silver metal tag. "This is...?" "It's just a little gift from me to meet you again." "Thank you, Brother..." The two walked out of the old archives together. Boston Lobster slowly turn back. "The next task will begin soon." Category:Food Soul Story